Battle Royale: 2009
by murdocaugust
Summary: The dystopia of todays world. America has become a shadow of itself. Teens have taken over the streets and caused chaos and terror. The government brings in a program from Japan, that has assured success, barr one incident. But how will it go down?
1. Contestant List

**Girls**

1 - Rebecca Arnott

2 - Julia Nichols

3 - Samantha Bates

4 - Shauna Smith

5 - Charlotte Clegg

6 - Stephanie Solis

7 - Adrianna Jackson

8 - Cheryl Smith

9 - Amanda Fernandez

10 - Sarah Jackson

11 - Lisa Clark

12 - Ashley Campbell

13 - Alicia Edwards

14 - Keeley Ross

15 - Tegan Beck

16 - Jennifer Duffy

17 - Rachel Scott

18 - Maya Banderas

19 - Ai Mimura

**Boys**

1 - Alexander Summers

2 - Daniel Mathis

3 - Christian Clarke

4 - Marcus Cortez

5 - Brent Matthews

6 - Michael Dunn

7 - Aaron Flood

8 - Bryan Hunt

9 - Tyler Watson

10 - Ruben Mills

11 - Jessie Pierce

12 - Leon Knight

13 - Calvin Bell

14 - Joshua Beck

15 - James Cooper

16 - Raymond Muller

17 - Ryan Riley

18 - Vernon Kilt

19 - Shinji Matsuda


	2. Made In Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any of its ideas! I'm just an obsessed fan. Who loves Shinji Mimura.**

**Author's Note: Yup. I know I'm not the only one that has done a DIY BR fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy it. The idea has been spinning around my head for awhile, and just had to begin. I appreciate reviews and no flames! D: I took inspiration for the contestants from the people in my life. I hope you enjoy, and I will update as quickly as possible.**

The TV hummed in the background. The news reader, once again letting the nation and population of America know how their future happiness and security had been allowed to be placed into the hands of its reckless teens.

"In the west area of New York city today, rival gangs caused chaos as a shoot out in a local mall caused fifteen deaths and over 30 casualties. At this time, the mayor of the city is not available for comments, but other city officials say to stay indoors tonight, and secure your home."

The news reader ended her paragraph with a tinge of sadness. Maybe she'd had a family member who was hurt? Maybe she lived near by that area and had to, once again, have a troubled nights sleep. The teens were notorious.

Agent Watson sighed and clicked off the television. He approached his office door, headed out and began to go right, heading for the meeting room on the third floor. His heart began to feel heavier that is had felt in a long time. He knew what this meeting was about. It was the same every week. How the US government was going to solve this problem, what exactly was being done to assure that the population of America is not wiped out by some idiotic teen. But Watson knew that this time it would be different. The head honcho, the big cheese, Agent Dawson had gotten the permission, the letter and the rules of this 'trail run.' Nobody really liked the idea, but Dawson was the guy that got you your wages, your home and your families safety. So nobody questioned it.

Watson remembered the day when Dawson had mentioned this…'Battle Royale.' They had both been heading home, and the headquarters were quiet. The perfect time for a little chit chat.

"Watson, come here, I have something to show you." Dawson called him from the end of the long corridor. Watson hadn't really been in the mood, but went anyway. To keep his job, at the very least.

"Dawson, what is it? I hope you wont keep me long, my wife's cooking dinner!" Watson smirked and approached the table which Dawson was sat at.

"Oooh, Meryl is a good cook son, make sure you tell her hi from me. The kids too. You know I love them. But on to the matter at hand. I have a solution my good man!" Dawson stood up and rubbed his hands together, a look of hope and happiness on his face.

"A solution?" Watson drew his eyebrows together, not getting what the senior agent was saying. He knew he probably should have, but didn't care all that much.

"Yes! For the little rebellious bastards. The little fuckers that tear up our good countries streets, terrorise families and bring a dark cloud over the once called 'land of the free.' You know what it is? It's 'Battle Royale,' straight from the East!" Dawson sat down and shuffled in his drawers. He took out a leaflet and showed it to him.

"Isn't it wonderfully innovative? This is how Japan came through its hard times! This is how Japanese men and women, did not fear having children anymore. This cleaned up the dirt and brought back the Asian country to its former glory. Populous in well educated and well behaved teens and youngsters, when 5 years ago, it was on the brink of population decline!" Dawson looked for a sign from the younger agent.

"Sir.." Watson began, "I know it might be innovative, and might be a good opportunity, but this requires us killing innocent kids. The families will not comply, neither will the children. For this to work, our country would have to be a communist state, and that is not what we are. It's supposed to be an honour to do this? Do you really think something so drastic and brutal will work, Dawson?"

Dawson sat back in his desk chair and looked up at the agent. A small smile formed on his face.

"Don't fear Jeff, I can pull some wires, I have contacts. We'll get this to work. We'll have a test run and see the after affects. Now go home. Get some grub, and I promise, by next week, something will come of this."

And it had.

Watson entered the meeting room, and sat down on the seat to the right of Dawson. Sitting back, looking around at the strained faces and wringing fingers of the other agents, Watson knew they were all thinking the same thing, how ridiculous this appeared now.

Dawson stood up next to the laptop and the lights dimmed. Suddenly a power point began to play against the wall, and everyone in the room knew that this was serious. This 'trail run' was going to happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the US government, all you that are sat with me today, I have wonderful news. Today, we will randomly select the school and class that will take part in the trail run of our very own Battle Royale!" Dawson turned and smiled at the staff in the room. Many where shocked, the others, nonchalant. Maybe they didn't have kids, and didn't really care what happened, so long as the pay check came in this month.

Dawson continued his speech.

"As you know, this program succeeded in Japan. Two annual programs, one winner. Except on one occasion, where a glitch caused the program to over look the two escapees. Remember the Noriko/Shuuya occurrence? That was it. But other than then, the program? Brilliant. We all know what it entails. And yes, some people in this room may have to worry whether their childs school will be chosen. But, you all must remember, this is for America, the great power! And it must not be stolen from us any longer!"

The older agent began to walk to the computer at the side of the room. And looked, once again to the ashen and worried faces at the long, black table.

"Does anyone have any objections? Because if you do, you will be treated like the civilians of the country. Refuse, and die. The President himself has allowed this order. This program. For one whole week, the US will be communist."

Nobody stirred. Watson closed his eyes and felt his heart fall into his stomach. Things were serious now. He'd have to help sort out this thing, this murderous game. And god forbid it happened, but could also help one of his team mates kids die. He looked over to Agent Solis. Her eyes on the verge of tears. Slightly shaking. He knew her daughter Stephanie. Nice girl. A cheerleader at the local high school. Watson was glad when one of the other agents held her hand. At least she wasn't alone.

"Okay people. I'm now going to press the enter key, and we'll get our school!" Dawson pressed the key and stood back. Names, states, pictures flashed across the screen. Until it stopped.

"Oh my.." Dawson looked surprised "Class 4B of West Vale High School has been selected for the Battle Royale trail run of 2009."

Watson sighed and put his head in his hands. He heard a faint scream, and a rush to the door.

He knew it was Solis.

**38 Contestants Remaining**


	3. Wrong Turn

**Disclaimer: I do own Battle Royale, in its Manga, Novel and Movie form, but I do not own the story. If I did, Shinji would feature more and confess his love for Takako. D:**

**Authors Note: So here's the 'third' chapter. Of course it's really only the second as the 'first' was my contestant list, but anyway. I will continue writing this as I'm enjoying it! I've finally finished all of my coursework for college, so my updates will be quite regular. But you know, reviews would be nice. : ) Also, I'm moving this to the 'T' section. I will warn in my authors note whether or not a chapter shouldn't be read by minors, but the 'T' section seems to be more popular so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, this chapter introduces the main characters! Bet you can't wait. So here we go guys. Reviews are like Shinji in my bed…epic.**

**Alexander Summers (Boy 1)** woke with a start. He turned and looked at his alarm clock. It read 5.30am. The boy wasn't used to getting up this early, on any day of the week. Alex was the type of boy that ditched school for the fun of life. The sex, parties and drugs. He loved life, but was not a fan of education. But he liked his classmates, and was actually looking forward to getting up at this time for the graduation trip to some camping park type thing. He didn't really know what it was, nor did he care. Alex was going for the girls.

That's right. Alex was your typical ladies man. Tall, hot and sporty. Being the star of the High Schools football team, he had his fair share of fame and glory in the school corridors. Alex, of course, used this to its full potential and never turned down a date with a hot girl. In fact, the latest story was how he had broken up with **Stephanie Solis (Girl 6) **in one of the harshest ways possible. Text message. The story spread around West Vale like wild fire, and this, while for any normal guy would diminish his reputation and would basically make redundant any type of possibility of the normal guy getting a date, for Alex it meant heightened status. The hot, cool, bad boy how would break your heart. Yes! All the girls at West Vale wanted some of that.

However, regardless of the young seventeen year old enjoying his established involvement in school relationships and scandals, he didn't really want to have just any girl. And had broken up with Stephanie for the most valid of reasons. He felt he was in love with someone else, and didn't really want the clingy, blonde, popular, bitchy girl hanging off him and more. He needed that girl with substance, care and who still, of course, had the ability to look good without any hard work. _'But that is a story for another time,'_ he thought, and decided to finally get out of the comfort zone of his bed.

Heading over to his bathroom, he began the slow, agonising task of making himself look reasonable. And sexy no less.

**Stephanie Solis **wiped her face with some tissue. She couldn't believe the nerve of the bastard! How dare he dump someone like her by text message! While this had happened more than a week ago, she still couldn't get over the humiliation of it all. That, and she still wanted him, loads. Stephanie couldn't think of any possible reason as to why he would dump her. None at all. It couldn't be that he was sick of her, nobody every got sick of Solis, it was her job to get sick of the guys. It wasn't even possible that it could be another girl, considering that she was the hottest, most sought after girl in West Vale. Alex being the hottest, most sought after boy. Which meant the typical _'plenty more fish in the sea'_ proverb didn't really cut it. They were meant to be, and she cried again, trying to shield her face from her mother who was driving her to the parking lot.

_'He'll pay for this on this goddamn trip!' _Stephanie thought in a cloud of anger and upset. She was sure that she would succeed in the humiliation of her ex, one way or another. The whole of class 4B would be there, and it would be great on a graduation trip to end his ego roll. **Cheryl Smith (Girl 8)** would get it too. The bitch that was slowly beginning to covet her sexual role in the high school. Solis was confused as to how someone who loved studying could turn into such a, she hated to say it, gorgeous girl. 'But not as sought after as me.' Stephanie smiled, and turned to her mom, mindlessly chatting on the way to the school.

**Calvin Bell (Boy 13)** groaned as his father led him to the door. He didn't want to go on this stupid trip. He didn't want to spend a week with the inferior of the country. The people who were turning a once beautiful, free country into a ravaging hell hole. He hated them all. His father had insisted he go however. _"You'll be able to show what real humans act like, filled with common sense and respect. Also, it is your graduation trip, nobody should miss it, regardless of class camaraderie._" His father had said. So he couldn't refuse and had to reluctantly accept his fate.

The funny thing was, that Calvin had expected more people to be like him in his school. West Vale was a private school. Five times more money was needed to learn there, than at a normal Co-Ed high school in the inner city. But when he got there, all he saw was prissy rich kids, who thought they could do what they wanted because of the money. These kids were the same as the homeless, the druggies and the prostitutes. _**Scum.**_

Not all of them were. Calvin could graciously connect with one person in his class, Cheryl. She had grown up with money, and knew common sense. But the girl she was previously was beginning to change and he didn't really like his old friend changing. He generally didn't like change in any sense of the word. If he had to spend all this time with his scumbag class mates, barr one, at least he could see it as an opportunity to talk to his only friend and ask her what exactly her transformation was about.

Cheryl had been standing at the parking lot for nearly half an hour. She liked to be on time. Everyday was the same. Up at , pee, shower, breakfast, teeth and preparation for school. Even at the weekends it was the same. She had OCD, and she liked routine. So today, having to wake up an extra half hour early had broken her routine, made her nervous, and more pissed off than if she was suffering from PMS.

She changed the song on her iPod and listened to some NIN. On first glance she looked like a preppy, study girl, but behind closed doors, people would instead brand her a closet mosher. And she hated labels. And she hated the fact that many people in her school could not tell the difference between musical genres. Listening to NIN, did not make you a mosher, idiots. Cheryl liked common sense. In that respect, she liked common boys. She was once safe from the clutches of those without it, but since she had decided to blossom, and began to look a hell of a lot more attractive than previously, the jocks and the delinquents had taken a shine. It was enough to make her kill them.

Cheryl felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see a cold looking Alex slightly waving at her. Now, she had a little respect for Alex. His personality by far outshone his sexual antics, and his reputation for being a bit of a ladies man, and she had time for him. Besides he was cute, and almost always nice to her.

"Hey Alex," Cheryl smiled "looking forward to this trip? I would be more happy, if the 'popular' girls weren't going to accompany us." Cheryl wiggled her fingers at 'popular' and caused Alex to chuckle.

"I know right?" Alex finished chuckling and a small grimace appeared on his face "I think that Steph really wants to get me, I fear it will be on this trip and my reputation will be finished!"

"Oh, she's after you?" Cheryl tried to hide her smile behind her gloves and turned away. "Well, maybe you should have been nicer with the breaking up then."

"Don't you start, I thought we got along, honey." Alex walked in front of her and joking put on some puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even call me honey," Cheryl replied "and yes we do get along, so long as I'm not one of the next girls on your conquest list."

Cheryl noticed then that the majority of the class had arrived. She saw the two exchange students from Japan, **Ai Mimura (Girl 19) and Shinji Matsuda (Boy 19)** huddled together. It was a well known fact that these two were a couple, and they were likable. Everyone got along with them, but Cheryl thought maybe it was because they were from Japan. The new reformed one no less. And were seen as shiny new toys in the private school of West Vale. Anyway, herself and Ai had struck up a good friendship, and she would be sad when they both returned to their homeland after the trip.

The delinquent, popular girl band had grouped together next to the locked up coach. This girl band consisted of **Stephanie Solis (Girl 6),** **Ashley Campbell (Girl 12**), **Rachel Scott (Girl 16)** and **Julia Nichols (Girl 2**). Cheryl didn't like any of them, and they didn't like her. First it was because she studied too much, and these days it was because of Cheryl's new found attractiveness. She couldn't believe the ignorance of these four girls, and stayed well enough away from them.

Finally Cheryl looked over to where Alex had grouped with his friends. A polite mixture and males and females, she regularly hung out with them when she had any free time from her studies. She saw that Shinji (Boy 19) had gone over to join them while his girlfriend spoke on the phone, most probably to her parents. She noted that **Daniel Mathis (Boy 2), Bryan Hunt (Boy 8), Tegan Beck (Girl 15), Lisa Clark (Girl 11) and Tyler Watson (Boy 9) **were also in the group. Alex, once again waved at her, and proceeded to gesture her to come over. She began to walk when someone called her name.

"Cheryl!"

She looked over and saw Calvin running towards her. Inwardly she groaned, she didn't like him much, but he seemed to get the idea that they were on the same wavelength, tight and close. She didn't like it.

"Hey Calvin." She said.

"Hey hey! Let's sit together on the bus, I need to talk to you. Besides it's open now, and I'm freezing." Calvin pulled her hand, and headed towards the bus. He found a seat next to the window and slid in, while Cheryl, grudgingly, followed next to him. She was relieved to see that Alex and Bryan had sat in the seat opposite, and were giving her apologetic looks, as if to say 'We feel sorry for you, we're her for you.' She smiled slightly and began to talk to Calvin. She though he had wanted to talk to her, but she guessed he must have forgotten.

About an hour later, the bus had picked up on noise levels, and Cheryl was finally free from the clutches of Calvin, he had fallen asleep, and she was now talking happily to Alex, Bryan and the group that seemed to have formed around her seat, as if to comfort her in her seating predicament. Suddenly, she began to fell woozy, and slumped back in her seat, her eyes closed and she began to drift off into a deep sleep, comfortably and worriless.

Alex looked at her, a look of concern over his face.

_"Bryan, Cheryl looks like she's si-"_ he stopped half way through and noticed his best friend had also fallen asleep, as did the rest of the class that surrounded him._ 'What the fuck?'_ he thought to himself, trying to shift in the seat, trying to rise out of it and maybe head down to the driver to see if the exhaust had tripped or something. But he couldn't move. He began to feel more sleepy than he ever had done in his life. Maybe it was the waking up early thing, he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was grabbing her hand tight, so ensure she wasn't alone when she woke up.

The driver looked sadly back onto the group of students in his coach. He say the little exchange between the young boy and his girl? Maybe just a crush of his. He very much wanted to turn the bus around and return them home to their parents, but he couldn't. The device around his neck was trapping him. Forcing him in the direction he was told to go in. If he denied it, the whole bus would be rid off anyway, and he wanted home to his family, regardless of the sadness and fear he felt in his heart, he continued driving.


	4. Dawson

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Battle Royale, but I do own these little characters I made up for my version of it.**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU, Kelley A and SlasherFanatic26 for your reviews! They made my day, and I will continue working on this fic and work on anything that is inferior. : D Sorry about the small delay, I began writing this chapter, and decided to change a few things so I kind took my time on it, but I hope you enjoy. Oh, and this chapter will contain violence and swearing of course, just letting you know. Murdoc~~~~~~**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

His head hurt severely. He decided to compare it with someone repeatedly hitting him over the head with a baseball bat, dull, painful and repetitive. He slowly began to adjust his body from the uncomfortable position he woke up in. 'What the hell? Am I in a seat? Why the fuck was I asleep?' he thought to himself, and opened his eyes. They groggily adjusted to the dark, strange room he found himself in. A small, inward scream of panic could be felt in his chest, as he realised that all his classmates were slumped over desks in a strange classroom. A classroom that resembled their's back in West Vale greatly.

Again he asked himself 'What the fuck?!' The last time he's heard him and all his classmates were on their way to some holiday camping park, and this was no camping park. This was him and his class in a strange classroom, slowly waking up after, he assumed, they had all been knocked out and kidnapped. He didn't really want to believe it, and once again looked around the room at his waking classmates. The walls of the classroom seemed to be covered in ancient ABC posters and number lines, all the windows were covered with what looked like metal or card. The atmosphere of the place wasn't very happy, or pleasant.

As Alex turned to his left, after hearing a small sound, he felt something cold was surrounding his neck. He slowly raised his hand to feel a thin, metal band had been attached to his neck, and a sinking feeling filled his heart. He hadn't had this on when he left for the trip, neither did any of the others, and the others seemed to be just as confused as he was. Girls crying, boys swearing and each one of his classmates grabbing their new accessory in confusion and worry.

A small clatter from the back of the room startled the others as Stephanie Solis stood up out her chair. Her face red with anger, or maybe tears, it was hard to tell since she almost immediately started to throw her hands and body around with movements of a spoiled child.

"Where the FUCK are we?!" Solis shrieked, "This is NOT, what I paid for when I heard we were going on a graduation trip. Waking up in a strange room with a fucking collar around my neck? What the fuck is this thing anyway?"

**Maya Banderas (Girl 18**) stood up and walked over to where Stephanie was still rutting around in anger. Solis sat down, somewhat intimidated by the tall girls presence, or maybe it was just because she was Vice Class President with more authority than many thought she should have, however, Maya was the class peacemaker and really did have a lot of common sense, even if she did work at night at the female escort service her mother ran. Nobody judged her on it, and respected her views when it came to school problems.

"Well Stephanie," Maya looked down at the dishevelled girl, "I doubt shouting and screaming will do anything to relieve the situation we are all in at the moment."

Noting the rise and emphasis of Maya's voice on the word 'all', Solis seemed to sink into her seat and began crying silently, half afraid to touch the collar around her neck for a fear that it might explode if she did.

"Well why don't you do something about it?" **Alicia Edwards (Girl 5) **directed towards the Vice President, "God knows **Flood (Boy 7, senior president) **wont do anything productive, so lets see if you have anything useful aside from your bed skills." Alicia finished with a small smirk on her face, but was left reeling when her comment was rewarded with a middle finger, as if to say 'look who's talking, hussy.'

Alex looked over toward Cheryl and shared a small, nervous smile with her. At that moment, a feeling in his heart made him want to go over and protect her, she looked so worn out, and fragile and it hadn't even been ten minutes in this room. He thought it might be because she was ill, but he didn't pursue his feelings and sat back in his chair, slowly breathing, and taking in his classes cries and obscenities.

**Ai Mimura (Girl 19)** was in hysterics, and her boyfriend could do nothing about it. They both knew what was happening, but were too afraid to express any sort of knowledge as they knew what would happen in a few minutes time. **Shinji (Boy 19)** just held his sobbing girlfriend, whispering small endearments into her ears, trying to calm her down, and rid her of her demons and pains that this situation had brought back to her. The two had come to America for a new life, full of freedom and safety. To be in this was against their wishes, and everything had come to a complete halt already for the two lovers.

Suddenly **Bryan Hunt (Boy 8)** stage whispered to the class.

"Somebody is coming!" at this remark, the class became more quiet, more tense as they heard what sounded like heavy, military boots approaching the door to the classroom. It was as if the whole class held their breath at once as the door began to slowly wedge open.

Immediately the lights switched on, and the class shielded their eyes from the sudden brightness that cascaded around them. Slowly, each one turned to directly face the man the stood in front of them, surrounded by military staff, armed with guns of various shapes and sizes. Some of the girls once again began to whimper at the sight, and the boys sat there sullen, and impatient, wanting to know what this man knew and why the hell they were there.

Cheryl looked up as the man walked around to the back of the teachers desk and threw out his arms.

"Ahhh," the man smiled and clapped his hands, "such an attentive class already! If you keep this up, I foresee no problems along the line. Oh, except for that one. Major, I thought the lab director said that the gas had no way of causing a reaction off anyone.."

The class followed the mans glare towards the right side of the room. A horrible, sickening sound could be heard from one of the students, his head bowled over the table, a spasm going through his body. Cheryl looked on in horror, realising, just as the rest of the class did, that one of their class mates was dying. One of the girls screamed, she didn't know who it was, as the boy coughed up blood and bile from the pit of his stomach. His face gone a sickening green, his eyes bulging.

"Oh my God!" **Jennifer Duffy (Girl 16**) screamed between hard breaths and tears, "It's Ryan! Ryan's dying!"

Sure enough as she said this, the rest of the class began to get restless, more of the girls crying harder, shielding their eyes from the slowly disintegrating boy. The boys began to swear, and shouted out towards the military men and the man that was looking on at the dying boy with a look of confusion in his eyes.

Alex saw the man eventually whisper into one of the militants ears, and around the room a loud shot was heard, ringing in his ears. The room went silent. There were no more sounds of death, no more screaming or crying. The man had put Ryan out of his misery and returned to his post without a seconds hesitation.

The class looked expectantly at the tall figure still stood at the head of the class, waiting for him to speak. When he eventually did, the class heard things they didn't want to hear.

"Boys and girls, I apologise that you had to bare witness to that scene. See, the gas we exposed you to on the bus was supposed to allergen free, but it seems that Mr. Riley here foiled our lab's invention, and actually was allergic to some substance that is in our gas! Isn't that a kick in the teeth hmm? Well, it's good to see that you are all doing well, but we have already lost a player in our little game. We should really get that gas seen to for the next time, but I suppose, with this being the first time in the US, mistakes will happen." The man looked once again toward the class, and sat down in the desk seat.

The silence continued around the class. They really didn't have anything to say. If they had just watched their classmate die without consequence, and were told the had been gasses on the fucking bus (!?), then this had to be serious. It sounded like no one was even crying anymore.

"I suppose I'll introduce myself," the man broke the silence in his overly happy voice, "I am Agent Dawson, straight from the government, that's right. And you, my little class, have been chosen as the test subjects for the first run of our little game!"

Ai Mimura's cries once again began, and Dawson roughly stood to his feet looking in her direction.

"Miss. Mimura, please calm down, we know you have a history, but you are interfering with my introduction, there will be plenty of time for tears later." Alex noted the absence of compassion in his voice, it made him want to hit the dude.

"Can you tell us what this game is about then?" Cheryl asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Of course I can Miss. Smith, of course I can! You're ready for it already it seems! Well, as you teens know, America has lost its beauty to the youngsters of today, people like you who ruin our streets, and leave us of our rights. Well, basically we've said 'no more' and have asked our sister, Japan, for assistance in helping our country redeem its' former glory. That's why, we have followed in its' footsteps, and have introduced the Battle Royale Act." Dawson smiled, and looked at the shocked faces of the class. 'Of course they've heard of it, they just didn't know that it entailed collars and gas.' He thought.

**Raymond Muller (Boy 16)** stood up in his seat and turned to the class.

"He must be joking! The government wouldn't do this, Haha! Big joke right?" Ray looked at the man, and the confused faces of his classmates and hoped it was a big joke.

"Hmm, Muller, the Asia fanatic, of course you know what this entails fully, I wonder why you didn't voice your concerns before?" Dawson looked over at him, and Muller sat down quickly, a look of fear and apprehension on his face.

"No, class, this is no joke. Basically, the Battle Royale rules are kill until there is only one of you remaining," the class gasped and once again the girls began to cry, an even louder one came from Mimura's direction, but nothing was don't about it this time.

Nobody voiced their disgust, all too scared after what had happened to Riley. 'He was shot like he was nothing!' Alex thought to himself and looked once again to Cheryl and Bryan, who were both staring straight ahead, no sign of emotion across their faces.

"There's more rules! So listen up," Dawson stood up and walked to the blackboard where he pulled down a map which was divided into equal sections. "This, is the island which we have placed you upon. You are free to go anywhere on this island, but do not try to escape whatsoever. I'll tell you about that in a second though, surprises are always good."

He smiled towards the class, who were unreadable apart from Mimura who was still in hysterics, and Summers who seemed to have a looked of extreme anger upon his face. Dawson turned to the map once again, and continued.

"Okay, so every six hours, I will announce which class mates have been killed. So make sure you tick them off in your notebooks, to keep track. At those announcements, I will also call out areas that will become danger zones. Now, these zones will be switched on at a given time, so make sure you mark them on your map! If not, and you walk into one, well, those collars your wearing, will end your life for you. That's right, they are explosive, and will be triggered by danger zones. Also, when you try to escape, they will be triggered. How do we know if we're escaping you ask? Well, those collars aren't just a posh new bomb, ladies and gents, no, they also track your whereabouts and your pulse!"

The class still wasn't responsive. Dawson liked the fact they had let all this sink in without rowdy class mates. He's heard enough about pre-game deaths from Japan. Even though one of his warriors has kicked the bucket, it really wasn't the fault of him or his team.

"There is a time limit on this game. If no one is killed in 24 hours, you all die by collar detonation. So make sure you play well. By the way, incase you were wondering, this school does become a danger zone 5 minutes after the last student leaves. Just incase you were thinking of bombing the school, hmm, Mimura?" Dawson looked over at the scowling girl, who seemed to have gotten over her hysteria and was looking at him with intense loathing.

He once again sat down on the chair, and picked up a sheet of paper.

"I'm gonna call out the names now. Numerical order by the way. On your way out, collect your bag and clear off from the school!" He gave a small laugh and called out his first name.

"Hmm, Boy Number One, Summers, Alex. The ladies boy right? Up you get and claim your prize!"

Alex stood up from his desk and proceeded to the front of the classroom, averting his eyes from the man sat at the desk, he looked towards Cheryl and smiled. She gave a small nod, and he waved to his classmates. He took his ration bag and left the school, shocked by the cold night air that greeted him.

'Fuck this shit. FUCK IT. Why didn't I do anything back there? Fuck.' Alex shouted in his mind, and began to walk, but he didn't know where.

**GAME BEGINS.**

**37 Students remaining.**

**Dead - Ryan Riley, Boy 17, Pre-Game**.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN - AHH. So I felt this chapter was a tiny bit rushed, but I'm okay with in nonetheless, make sure you review! : D**

**I'm going to tell you about each one of my characters down here in every chapter, so who better to start with than Mr. Alex? Well, he is based on my best friend, who is named Alex, but they really aren't the same whatsoever! Haha, Alex Summers is a ladies man, and is outspoken and an ass in someways, but my Alex is none of those. I guess my inspiration for 'Alex Summers' was Shinji Mimura, but they will differ in someways, Alex isn't a super genius like him. : ) I think Alex will grow on many people, at least I hope he does! He has great potential! Btw, if you guys want to tell me how you think Alex and any other character looks, let me know! I'd love to have some ideas.**

**Till next time. REVIEW. 3**


	5. Love Lost and Found 37 Remaining

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it lovelies.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm studying for exams at the moment and have been doing my writing in between studies. : C So hopefully, after all my exams, I can update as quickly as others, don't lose interest. And thanks once again to my wonderful reviewers and messengers. : D Well, warnings for ya, violence and stuff. Thanks again, bye!**

The sky was dark and she was running blindly through the dense trees and shrubs. More than a few times her face had been caught on the unkempt plant life that grew in the area. Her face stung, the crisp, white, West Vale uniform was stained green and brown, but she didn't care. She continued to run, running for what seemed like forever, running to nowhere. Where could she go? Where could any of them go? Stuck on this goddamn island, with a fucking metallic ticking bomb on their necks to stop them from running anywhere but here. **Tegan Beck (Girl 15) **stopped running and took a few deep breaths. Her chest was hurting badly, and the fuckers hadn't given her her inhaler. She knew she'd have to be more careful, an asthma attack and everything would be over, especially if she was alone. She really didn't like the thought of killing her class mates, and no way was she going to get herself involved in that, but maybe she could find someone who would protect her if the worst came to worst. And to be honest, she hadn't even checked what her weapon was yet.

Tegan had always been dependent on others, always. Not once in her life could she remember a time when she did something, made a decision for herself. Apparently she had Dependent Personality Disorder, but she didn't want to believe it. Being diagnosed with something that actually made her psychological need to be near someone, real, somehow made it seem wrong and strange. Besides, none of her friends ever seemed to be angry or annoyed about it. She was their little kid, and they looked after her. But not now, she didn't even know who she could trust. Not Lisa, not Alex, not even Bryan.

Eventually she made her way to a little opening in the forest. The moonlight shone eerily into the open space, but made it easier for her to see that she was fairly enclosed and somewhat safe for sometime in her little green haven. She decided that she should rest in the area for a little while, he chest was still giving her pains, and if she could only rest for a few minutes, and calm her lungs, before the coughing started, then she'd be a lot more comfortable. She laughed inwardly. The thought of her putting off her own coughing in fear of her safety was crazy. It was such a normal thing. But here, in this environment, where your closest friends became your worst enemies, even talking would place you in a life or death situation.

The loneliness was beginning to get to Tegan, and so she took her issued bag, and decided to see what weapon the lovely government of the United States of America had given to Girl 15. She wondered why she hadn't done this earlier after all. She'd gotten here safely, and doubted that taking two seconds to take out her issued weapon would change the scenario much, but she let the thought go, and proceeded to fiddle with the zipper, until she finally zipped the bag open, with as much care and silence as she could manage. She took out her issued food and water, the food didn't really look that much appetising. A few rolls of bread, some jam and butter. She really could've done with some potato chips and dip. You'd think that pitting them all against each other would maybe put them in the league for better food stuffs.

Tegan felt her had touch a rounded, cushioned handle at the bottom of her bag. Pulling out the item, and looking at it in the moonlight, Tegan smiled a little, as a small feeling of irony filled her chest, along with, of course, the thought of 'What the fuck, am I supposed to do with this here?'

It was a tennis racket.

The irony was, that Tegan was the best tennis player in West Vale High School. She had even been targeted for the 2012 Olympics in London, and was seriously considering taking the offer. She'd had never been out of her home country, and to represent it, in another country was a privilege and honour that she didn't really want to refuse. But that dream was long gone now. Away in her home town. Away with her family, her room, her own, beloved tennis racket, and her past.

_Past._

With a slight jolt in her heart, she found herself thinking of Bryan (Boy 8). She scolded herself for thinking about him, now, in this situation. Even though he was indeed in the same one as her, it was annoying that she still showed lack of strength when it came to him. It was bad enough that she had to hang around with him everyday back home, without her choosing to remember him now, and the past with him.

It hurt thinking about him, and she slowly clutched at her blazer. The one person who said they'd always be there for her, and then up and left her, just like that. It wasn't fair. And she had tried to be strong, she really had.

**_The phone rang and after looking at the caller ID, Tegan excitedly answered the phone._**

**_"Hey baby, what's up?" She cooed down the line, resting her head against her pillow._**

**_"Hey, could you maybe come down to the river like, right now? I need to talk to you." Bryan asked, a strange tone in his voice. Tegan had noticed he hadn't spoken any endearments to her upon her picking up the call, and she knew something was wrong._**

**_"Bryan, it's 10PM, is it something important? If something is wrong, you can tell me on the phone you know, or at least get some sleep and wait till tomorrow at school." She hoped he would put it off until tomorrow, somehow she knew that this problem was to do with her._**

**_"Ugh! It can't wait, if it could I wouldn't have called you at this time to ask you to come and see be down by the fucking river!" Bryan was almost shouting down the phone, and Tegan's heart began to race, "so, can you come or not?"_**

**_"Alright Bryan! I'll fucking come, Fuck!"_**

**_It was rare that Tegan ever got that angry, but she was pissed that he started shouting at her, and decided to walk to the river and give him a piece of her mind, aside from whatever it was he wanted to talk to her about. Probably something stupid anyway. Upon her arrival, Tegan spotted Bryan pacing back and forth along the river bed. The night was chilly, and she immediately approached him hoping they'd get this rendezvous over with as soon as possible, and she could return home and sleep of the anger._**

**_"What is it?" Tegan asked, she folded her arms across her chest and stood directly in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. He hated when she did that. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, opening them again, and sending her the same direct stare he himself was receiving._**

**_"We're over." Bryan almost whispered, "You bore me, so we're over."_**

**_Tegan took a step back. She didn't really think this could be happening. He was her rock and her protector. He was what she looked forward to everyday at school. His smile, laugh, kiss. She didn't know why this was happening, she needed him, but her mind could no process any words that would ask him, Why?_**

**_So she laughed, a small, sad laugh, "I bore you? And that's your reason?"_**

**_He looked as though his heart wasn't in it, but she didn't go any further. They just stood there in silence for a moment, both looking at each others faces. Shock in one, and almost sadness in the other._**

**_"Yeah, pretty much." He finally replied, and she saw him take something silver out of his pocket, "here's your necklace back, we'll still hang out, still be friends. I…I just need something new."_**

**_And that was it. Tegan watched his back as he walked away from her. She turned her eyes onto her necklace, and swore to herself she wasn't going to cry._**

**_"Something new, huh?" She whispered to herself._**

**_"I hope you enjoy it."_**

Tegan sighed, and rested her head against the tree she had sat next to. She hated that memory. The break up. She hated it and still, every night she remembered it, as clear as day. She had always pretended that it hadn't affected her at all. That she didn't need him, didn't depend on him. She tried to kid everyone and herself she was okay alone. But it did. She missed everything about him. Late nigh 'I love you' calls, kisses, making love. She missed it all. Now they were in this game, and she would lose him forever.

'No.' Tegan abruptly stood up and grabbed her belongings, 'I'm going to find him, to see, if he's okay. If he feels the same. And if he kills me, at least it was him.' She thought, and began to deliberate on which way to head. That was until the bush to the left of her began to rattle and her heart rate began to increase.

'No, please not now!' Tegan thought, panicking, and holding her tennis racket in an almost defensive stance. Whatever good it would do. She began to breathe through her nose, calming herself again. Attempting to slow down her heartbeat. Stephanie slowly emerged from the bushes, and came towards her, a small smile on her face.

"Tegan." Stephanie spoke, and her voice sounded as calm and as nonchalant as ever. She was coming ever closer to Tegan, and the latter could see a huge sledge hammer in the girls possession. Once again Tegan panicked and began to speak.

"Please, Steph! I'm not playing, please!" Her voice was cracked, and he eyes remained on the hammer. It looked to big for Solis's dainty fingers. Too rough and just not right. She couldn't believe she was thinking about weapon style, when her life seemed to remain in the hands of the psycho, slut bitch.

Stephanie looked through her side fringe, and dragged her long hair back into a ponytail, before looking at the other girl straight in the eyes. She gave a weird laugh, it sounded distant, and on the edge. Tegan, was getting more freaked out by the minute, and held her weapon tighter, wishing, for once, she had learnt a more violent sport.

"Not playing?" Stephanie asked calmly, a sweet smile upon her angelic face, "why that's ridiculous! We have to play! Kill or be killed? You know the drill. Besides, what do you have left anyway? And what can you do with that weapon they gave you? I heard you and Bryan broke up. It hurts. Let me get rid of your pain."

Tegan felt a terrible blow to her ribs and a loud crack seemed to almost reverberate through the trees, almost too loud. Yet it was nothing to Tegan's agonising scream, as she felt the broken ribs puncture her lungs and caused her to cough up a metallic tasting substance that at that moment, she couldn't put her finger on. It was probably blood she thought, but she didn't really care. She realised she was now fighting for her life, and as she fell to the ground, Stephanie's looming figure above her head, with her hammer ready for another blow, sadistic smile upon her face, with all her strength she slammed her racket into the side of Solis's knee caps, causing the girl to fall to the ground herself with the shock of the blow.

Tegan took the opportunity to clamber on top of the other girl, tightening her hands around her neck, ignoring the searing pain and funny taste in her mouth, which she realised was definitely blood. Tegan relished the sound of Stephanie's struggle to breathe. The body underneath her began to buckle, and she could see her mouth beginning to open an close in desperation for air. Tegan tightened her hands even more, and shouted at her attacker.

"Fuck you! I'm not going down so easily, fucker!"

But then, she felt a dull blow to her stomach. Her grip relinquished and she found herself on the floor with Stephanie once again stood above her, catching her breath. When she had finally found it, she stood at Tegan's feet and smiled her sweet smile once again.

"And you," she began, wiping her face, and pulling the hammer back, "should not underestimate me."

All too soon, Tegan felt another blow to her chest. Continuous pain filled her as she lay there open to attack from the psycho slut. She didn't even attempt to fight back. As the hammer broke her pelvis, her legs, her arms, and the pain riddled her body, all she could think about was Bryan.

How she'd never find him.

Never say goodbye.

Tegan looked at the moonlight sky as everything appeared to be getting darker, the stars went out one by one, the moon faded, the pain with it. She breathed out, and felt another sharp blow to her attractive face, her nose snap, her sight taken and continuous darkness.

Stephanie looked down at the bloody mess she had made of the former tennis player with her weapon. At first she had thought it was too clunky to be of any use, too heavy. But looking down at the remains of the girl, her battered body, broken bones appearing through skin and even the thick fabric of the school uniform, her face distorted from the numerous blows Stephanie had laid on them, she had fallen in love with the hammer. Looking down at her blood splattered uniform, she sighed and looked down at the dead girl.

"Look what you've done to me!" She whispered, "such a mess." She took the hammer and dealt two, three, four more blows to Tegan Beck's face. Stephanie had always thought she was too good looking really, too much of a threat, approached the spare bag and took the spare food and water.

Walking away, she looked behind her and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Tegan? The reason he broke up with you was me. We fucked. He felt bad. At least we can both say, he was a good lay hmm?"

Solis's figure faded into the trees, the first victim of class mate killing had been had.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Marcus Cortez (Boy 4)** had found a hut in the local village of the island. He assumed it was where the old inhabitants of the area stored all their gardening equipment and goods to share amongst them, from the amount of fertiliser he could see. Of course The Program's directors had ordered any usable items to be removed incase the students used them as weapons. They could only make do with the weapons they were given, and any they redeemed off the other students should they kill them. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't even really need to worry about weapons anyway. Marcus thought he had a lucky draw when he opened his bag and found a Beretta 92 handgun, with extra ammo, to put to use. He thanked whoever might be 'up there' for some form of respite from the game.

He didn't want to play this game, so in some ways he thought him getting this weapon was a waste. Killing his classmates? No way. That would mean killing his best friend and his beloved girl. The girl he loved, and desperately wanted to find. He just didn't know when to go. She normally found him anyway. But in this atmosphere, and with no assurance of her safety, he thought he should finally take the first shot. He thought he should maybe wait until after the first announcement. If she was alive, he had hope, and if she had died. He'd gladly follow her in death. He didn't want to think about it, and thought waiting was a pussy thing to do. He was the soccer player. The boyfriend. The tough one. He should go now. But he couldn't move. He needed time. While she was afraid, so was he, and if she heard he had died before him, he couldn't bare to cause her so much pain.

The room was cold, and she was alone. She needed him. He'd know what to do, and he'd protect her. It wasn't fair that their register number was so far apart. And she was slightly pissed that he didn't wait for her outside. But she didn't want to think negative thoughts about him, really he was the only thing she could think about that made her calm and warm inside, even here. **Amanda Fernandez (Girl 9)** fumbled with the ice pick in her hand. She looked at it with a hampered feeling. Why didn't they give the girls the guns and shit? How was she supposed to attack someone face to face with a fucking ice pick? I mean, it would be good for gouging out a rapists eyes or whatever, but it didn't bare thinking about.

She had housed herself up in what appeared to be your basic family unit home. Four bedrooms, detached, nice garden with a play set and just down the street a communal hut that appeared to be for gardening supplies for everyone in the community. This is the type of home she would have loved to have shared with him. They both would love it. She touched the small, dainty, silver ring on the fourth finger of her left hand and smiled again. He helped her smile, even when he wasn't there in person.

From downstairs, Amanda heard a loud sound and broke her from her reverie. Her heart began to pound, and she eyed up a wardrobe on the far end of the bedroom. Slowly she approached it, and upon investigating the amount of available space in the wardrobe, she decideded hastily it was small, but enough to uncomfortably, but maybe safely, hide her slim frame from the intruder that would probably hunt this house top to bottom. She smiled again as she remembered he always told her she was too skinny, needed more food. She wondered how he'd react if he saw this. At least from this position, she could maybe get a pre-emptive strike on the person, should the appear to be dangerous. Maybe.

She held in her breath as she saw the door to the bedroom open slowly. She strained her neck to see who the person was, but all she could manage was figuring out they were male from the absence of the issued school skirts the females had. She saw he was fairly tall, and lanky. But it couldn't be him. Too lucky. No luck ever comes in this type of game. Ever.

She saw a gun, and her mind told her that it couldn't possibly be him. The rational thought of 'yeah, he could have been luck enough to have pulled a gun' didn't cross her mind, and she attempted to go further back into the wardrobe. However, a forgotten shoe caused her to trip and stumble clumsily out of the wardrobe and fall sprawling onto the floor in front of her, in full view of the tall, male student who had joined her in her happy hiding place.

"Don't please!" She pleaded, as she scrambled onto her feet, and held her hands up in the air, dropping her ice pick to the ground and beginning to tremble in fear. The tall figure began to move closer to her, and due to the fact she moved back from them, opened their bag, and flashed his flashlight into her eyes. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the male, as he saw, with aid of battery powered light, someone he recognised.

"Babe, babe. It's me, Marcus." He said, reaching out his hand that held the gun, causing her to take another step away from him. Amanda knew the male sounded like him, but the sight of the gun was still in the way of rational thinking and she refused to believe the tall figure, still unseen regardless of the light. She shook her head, and shied away from him.

"I'm serious babe, look." He removed the light from her eyes, and directed the light underneath his chin. Then she knew it was him. He was perfect. His skin, his eyes, his weary smile. Everything she had ever wanted, and especially right now. She stepped forward, and Marcus had to catch her in his arms as she immediately broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

"Marcus, I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to find you but I was so afraid. I love you Marc." She said, wiggling closer to his chest, taking in his scent and hugging him closer.

"I know babe, it's okay. I'm here now, and will be till the end. I love you too babe." Marcus held his love tight, and softly kissed her short, cropped hair. He caught the scent he was so very used to. Vanilla.

**36 Students Remaining**

**Dead: Girl #15 Tegan Beck**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: I liked this chapter. Some secondary characters finally. : ) Remember to review and I'll take it on board, hopefully there was more detail, and didn't seem too rushed? Let me know! Okay, so next character summary is:**

**Girl # 1 - Rebecca Arnott.**

**Rebecca isn't based on any real life friend. In the fic, you'll find out she's quite close friends with the Stephanie group, but doesn't really feel like she belongs. She's like the lost girl really. She has low self esteem and I guess found being a part of the bitchy group and placing her hurts and worries on other people was a way of feeling better, but she was never really into it. Her low view of herself, comes from some past issues with her mother's boyfriend and all will be made clear later. Her given weapon is razor blades, which is actually an inside joke in real life amongst some friends. Haha. : ) But I guess she'll be interesting to find out about, and we haven't yet come across her, so stay tuned! **

**I love all my readers, thank you. If you read, review. And SF26, I'm going to read yours ASAP! And I'll give my views. : } murdoc.  
**


End file.
